Chapter 1- Healing
by Bluefigs
Summary: Two years after Ward's betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

It had been two years. Two years since Hydra had been defeated, since Ward helped them at the last minute to kill his mentor, his father figure, allowing the team to regain control of Shield intel and facilities. Shield was now, once again, protecting the world from all that could possibly hurt us. It had been an uphill battle to regain control and the trust of the world but with Coulson in charge of ops and Furry still in command they had made it happen.

Coulson's team were victorious against Hydra but they were never the same after the events. They were Shield heroes, legends. 5 people had managed to do the unthinkable- defeat the enemy no one saw coming. They had never been more united but the scars of Ward's betrayal were still present and allowing anyone into their team was almost impossible. Furry had tried to add another specialist to the team but they had never managed to gain their trust and one by one they were left at the HUB, Furry trying once again to find the right fit for his most impressive team.

Ward had been detained at a secret Shield facility since his arrest on that fateful day. He had been interrogated for months as to how and why and more importantly why he made the decision to kill Garrett. Skye knew why. She had seen the look of terror in his eyes when Garret pointed the gun at her saying that she was causing his prized agent to "think too much". It had happened in a fraction of a second. She hadn't even seen Ward move and then with his bare hands he had killed Garrett- his lifeless body lying on the floor Ward starring breathlessly. Skye had moved quickly to get away from him and Ward reacted equally he had grabbed her arm and spun her around. She saw the look in his eyes. A look she recognized but she couldn't- he had hurt her too deeply. She punched him in the face and he feel to the floor just as Coulson and May burst into the room and immediately handcuffed the traitor. He couldn't rip his eyes from hers but she eventually looked away, she knew she had feelings for him but he wasn't the man she had fallen for, he was someone she didn't know at all.

It had taken Skye many months to make peace with the fact that the man she longed for didn't exist. It had been an act. She tried and tried to convince herself of that but somewhere deep inside she doubted. She secretly wished he had died in that room, somehow thinking that would make it easier to move on. The fact that he was out there, somewhere, haunted her. When she was alone in her room and it was quiet her mind always wondered to that look in his eyes right before she had punched him. That look was etched in her mind but with time the details faded and she began to heal.

Coulson had always kept up on Shield's progress with his ex-specialist, Ward had been instrumental in helping Shield regain their facilities but no matter what he did his loyalties were questioned and he had remained in a small cell for many months. A year ago, Coulson had been informed by Furry that Ward was provisionally released within the confines of the secret facility. Furry knew that no one had as much experience or knowledge of getting close to the enemy. Ward's expertise could be used by Shield to train other agents- how to identify a traitor, how to get behind enemy lines. Coulson had fought the decision at first but eventually understood the tactical strength Furry saw.

Yesterday Coulson received a message from Furry asking him to return to the HUB, he wanted him to meet with Ward. Ward wasn't aware that he would meet with his old team but Furry wanted to see the initial gut reaction from the team that he had betrayed before he made a decision as to whether or not he would send the specialist out with Coulson's team again.

They had arrived at the HUB early in the morning and were asked to meet in the Mess at noon. Skye had wandered the facilities and eventually found her way to the mess where the rest of the team was waiting. She looked around and what she saw took her breath away. A beautiful woman sat at a table across the giant room holding hands with the man who sat in front of her, she laughed at something he said. It took Skye a fraction of a second to realize that the man was him and her heart instantly tightened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Skye couldn't rip her eyes away. He was making her laugh? Anger bubbled in her soul and she almost couldn't help herself from screaming. Coulson touched her arm and she turned to look at him. His face was filled with concern and instantly she knew her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, Ward was really sitting across the room.

The giant room hand grown silent although Skye didn't notice. She felt like the room was spinning. She never through she would see him again. She thought he would spend the last of his days in a dark hole and although that thought had led to numerous nightmares the sight of him sitting across the room making someone laugh terrified her more. Fear was replaced by anger- how could Coulson not have told her! The look on his face made it clear that he knew that their meeting was a real possibility. The silence was replaced by applause, a normal reaction when Shield members recognized Coulson's team. Slowly Ward turned around to see what the fuss was about and his eyes met Skye's before she quickly turned and exited the room his gaze then met Coulson's. The tension in the air was felt by everyone but Ward's betrayal had been a classified subject and therefore not everyone at the facility knew the details of Ward's expulsion from the prized Shield team.

Gradually the noise of the room increased and although Ward didn't look away his old teammates eventually turned their backs to him once more and exited the Mess.

Ward sat down to an inquisitive look of the woman he was sitting with. "So that's your old team I guess- lots of tension there." Sabrina said. Ward hadn't shared his past with her, he wanted to forget the unforgettable. He wasn't in love with her but she didn't know that. They had been together for 6 months and he had never mentioned Skye to her. He knew the mention of her name would make his true feelings known.

"When were you going to tell me Phil!" Skye screamed once out of earshot of the others.

"Our team had trust issues and you keep this from me!"

Coulson hung his head, he knew she was right "I was under orders Skye, Ward didn't know we were coming either."

"What the hell is the point of this, I don't understand!" She was so furious her voice was shaking.

"The point is that you need a Specialist and he's proven to be an asset to Shield and his loyalty to your team was tested at the end and he made the choice to save you Skye." Furry's voice was strong and authoritative.

"For two years he's been tested and he's passed. He can be trusted and he'll be leaving with you tonight for a special op."

"Are you kidding me- you want him back with our team!" Skye screamed through clenched teeth.

"Furry you have to be kidding" Coulson's voice was raised as well.

"It's done Phil. Inform your team." Furry turned and walked out the room. He never stayed to discuss his decisions.

Coulson and Skye met up with the others who were sitting in a nearby conference room awaiting their mission briefing.

"What is going on" Jemma asked.

"Ward's not evil" Skye said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"He'll be joining the next mission" Coulson stated in a matter of fact tone knowing there was no point in fighting Furry's decision.

As the briefing continued Skye couldn't shake the image of him holding hands with that woman. She was angry with Furry but more angry that after all this time he still had an effect on her.

After the briefing they returned to the bus. Standing on the ramp Skye noticed him in a doorway. She was there too. They were looking at each other and he gently leaned down kissed her and began walking towards the plane. Skye wanted to turn and walk away but her eyes met the other woman's. She looked distraught and confused but Skye also recognized the look of jealousy. Skye grabbed her bag and began walking up the ramp not wanting to have to talk to Ward. She went directly to her bunk and closed the door. She heard noise in the bunk next to her- Ward's bunk which had been empty for two years. She put her earphones on and tried to drown out her thoughts as the plane took off.

She had fallen asleep and when she awoke everything was quiet. It was 3am and she needed a drink- a big one. She exited her bunk and was happy to see that Ward's door was closed. She walked to the bar and without opening the lights she poured herself a large glass of whiskey. She took a large mouthful and put the glass down, the burning of the alcohol going down her throat made the emotional pain disappear. She took a second mouthful. This wasn't the answer but right now it was helping her.

"Hi." Her body froze but she swallowed the whiskey not wanting to look up at the shadow she saw in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He stood in the doorway as the silence hung in the air, neither of them moved.

"Skye." His voice was soft and gentle but her mind was racing with images from their past. She remembered the kiss, the hope she had, the betrayal, her being forced to save his life and give up Shield intel in the process. She wanted to simply stand and walk back to her room ignoring him but suddenly the anger overcame her and she picked up her glass and threw it in his direction. The glass shattered on the doorframe as she stood up ready for the confrontation that was long overdue but that she didn't want to have.

"What!" She simply said as he inched out the doorway stepping over the broken glass on the floor. Their eyes met and she could feel the tears starting to well in her eyes. She had to regain her composure, she couldn't let him see her weakness.

"Why are you here Ward? Why couldn't you join another team and leave us, me - be?"

"I'm following orders Skye but I wanted a chance to redeem myself." He said in almost a whisper.

"Redeem yourself! You almost got all of us killed- Garrett wanted to kill me because of you Ward- because of you!"

"I told you I would never let anything happen to you Skye- I kept my word!" The tone in his voice raising. She could hear the pain in his voice but she tried to ignore it. "I could never let anything happen to you Skye, you know why." This time almost in a whispered tone.

Skye knew it wasn't the right time but the image of what she had seen at the HUB came back to the forefront of her mind "you seem to have moved on from us- from me. Why not just stay away."

"You think it was easy for me to move on Skye? I never thought I would see you again. I never thought I would have a second chance-"

"You don't have a second change- you're here for now but I hope you're gone as quickly as possible- back to your happy life at the HUB." She walked out brushing by him through the doorway.

She rushed to her room anxious for the confrontation to be over. She was happy when she turned to close her door to see that he hadn't followed her. She sat on the edge of her bed and finally let the tears roll down her face- she had been holding them in since the Mess. She felt all the anger and confusion from 2 years ago but what surprised her more was her reaction to the woman Ward was with. Was she jealous or angry that he seemed to have moved on and was now happy without her. She laid her head against her pillow and tried to sleep.

Grant Ward still stood in the doorway of the bar area. He had wanted to speak to her desperately since the first moment their eyes had met in the Mess. He never thought he would see her again. He never thought he would be standing on this plane again that he would have an opportunity to explain what he had gone through to try to get back here. It had been two years. Two long years of interrogations and trials. Her comment about him being "happy" stung. She didn't know, how could she. How could she know the pain he felt today at the anger and hurt in her eyes. He had promised to never let anything hurt her but two years later he was the cause of the open wound on her heart and soul. He had never had a moment of happiness in two years because of what he had done. He was good at putting up a front- he had never really let Sabrina in. Skye was the only woman to ever have gotten past his wall.

He sat down in the lounge chair not wanting to return to his bunk- too close to her. He opened the window shade and could see the sun rise on the very distant horizon trying to focus on the mission and not Skye.

His mind wouldn't rest and he soon retreated to where he felt at home. He knew he couldn't punch his feelings away but it couldn't hurt to try. Coulson found him and watched him beat his frustration for a couple of minutes, wondering if he could trust Ward. He had betrayed them so deeply but even Coulson had to admit that without Ward's actions Hydra would most probably have won the battle. For all the betrayal he made up for it when he decided to save Skye and the rest of the team. He had kept tabs on him during the last 2 years and he had to admit that Fury was right- he was the Ward they had always known.

Ward turned to re-wrap his hands and looked up to see Coulson.

"I take it from the broken glass in the bar that you ran into Skye last night"

Ward just looked down at his feet uneasily.

"She was broken for a long time Ward- a really long time but she prevailed and put herself back together- she has become an incredibly focused agent"

"I'm sorry Coulson." Was all Ward could say. How could he explain just how much Skye meant to him. How she was the only reason he had fought to get back here.

"Don't break her again- stick to the mission and you'll be back at the HUB in no time. We meet in 10 to discuss the mission. Avoid Skye, please."

Coulson turned and walked away leaving Ward alone. Ward turned and punched the bag unhinging it from it's hook hitting the wall. How was he going to get through this- he started to unwrap his hands as he walked up towards the meeting area.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We get in, we pick up the package and we get out. May and Skye you'll head in through the east and Ward and I will head in through the west gate. The package is located in the 3rd sub-basement of the facility in the south-west corner of the building. "

Coulson ran through the mission hoping that everyone's emotions would be set aside until they were all safely back on the bus. Some of his team wasn't pleased about Ward sitting at the table but he knew that he could be an asset to the them and after their brief discussion he knew Ward would do anything to win them back.

"Security?" Skye asked.

"On every level- heavily guarded, heavily patrolled. FitzSimmons you'll be running point technically here and Skye you'll be doing what you do best- getting us through their security system. It's a closed security system so we can't hack it from here but the new equipment should help ease our way through the building. We land in 15 minutes."

Everyone stood from the table and began to go their separate ways. "Skye- a moment." Coulson gestured for her to follow him to his office.

She entered his office and closed the door- "You ok?" He asked.

"Honestly- nope!" She answered in an extremely matter of fact tone.

"I saw the broken glass..."

"Yah well- my anger got the better of me last night. It won't happen again."

She turned to leave the room not wanting to discuss the matter any further. "You'll have to have his back out there today Skye- for today he's a member of the team and we all get back on this plane at the end of this, ok?"

"I know what my job is Coulson. If you trust him I'll trust him as far as the mission is concerned."

"Feelings can't get in the way Skye- for you or him."

"Don't worry- let's just get this done."

They had gotten into the building without any problems. Getting the package and getting out had been another story. They met up at their rendezvous point within the building under heavy fire. Coulson knew that the building had heavy security but this was overkill- there was a guard around every corner.

Coulson had retrieved the package and now they needed to get out. They turned the corner and Skye ended up with Ward- Coulson and May ran up ahead to get the security door open. Suddenly 4 guards attacked from every direction and Ward's instinct to protect Skye kicked in although he quickly discovered that she had become, as Coulson had put it, a focused agent. He could tell that she had trained for hours to move the way she was but there was a careless element to it. She didn't miss a beat until a bullet grazed her shoulder. Although he knew it was a painful wound Skye didn't flinch. Ward moved like he always had and Skye could see him out of the corner of her eye as he broke the neck of the man who had shot her. Their eyes met briefly and Skye turned to run towards Coulson and May- she just wanted to get the hell out of there. Then she saw him. His weapon aimed directly at Ward. She froze for an instant, a nanosecond really. "Ward- move!" She yelled as the weapon discharged and their eyes met. Ward hit the ground just as Skye took aim at the shooter and with one bullet he fell from his perch. Ward looked up to where Skye was standing her weapon stilled aimed. He could see the relief in her eyes and Skye knew it so she quickly turned once again scanning the area for other guards. He could see the blood running down her arm and as always he blamed himself for not being able to protect her- she had managed that he not get shot. With frustration running through his veins he got up and ran towards Coulson's voice yelling at them that the door would close automatically. He caught up to her and they both breached the door together just as it shut and locked behind them.

"That was a little close as usual." Coulson said with his comical matter of fact tone his head nodding.

"Let's get out of here now." May said and grabbing Skye she wrapped a tourniquet around her arm as they ran.

Back on the bus, Skye and Ward were taken to the lab where FitzSimmons looked at the wounds they had suffered. Coulson was in his office on the phone reporting their success and May had gotten them off the ground seconds after they entered plane.

Fitz starred at Ward intently as he stitched his cuts. He had been close to Ward before Hydra and he had been deeply hurt by Ward's betrayal but he had stayed in touch with Ward always believing that one day he would be back with this team. "She got hurt Fitz."

"She's gotten hurt a lot in these last 2 years Ward, I've told you that. She fights like she doesn't need to make it back but she always does. The pain never effects her. Jemma usually bandages her up without any anesthetic. She's tough Ward."

Skye stood up and waked out of the room never once looking in their direction.

It was 1am and Ward couldn't sleep. The days events invaded every one of his thoughts. He needed to punch something hard- he needed to get this energy and frustration out. He grabbed his hand wraps and headed downstairs. The plane was silent and still until he got to the stairs and saw her punching away just as hard as he knew he wanted to. Over and over she beat the bag until she collapsed to the floor breathless and exhausted. Fitz's words repeated in his head "the pain never effects her...she's tough Ward." He turned to leave not wanting to hurt her any further, wanting to keep his distance as he had promised Coulson he would.

"Are you watching me!" The anger in her voice made his blood freeze.

"I didn't mean to disturb you Skye. I was here for the same reason you are." He turned once again to leave.

"Sure you were- just like last night you needed a drink at the same time I did right-" she got up off the floor.

"Your arm is bleeding Skye-". The gunshot wound had opened up and there was a dark blood stain on her white shirt. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine Skye."

"What the hell do you care Ward-"

"What the hell do I care! You're kidding me right Skye!" He walked down the stairs in anger wanting her to look him in the eyes.

As he approached her whole body contracted and as soon as he was close enough she hit him- hard. He looked back at her, his nose bleeding. She hit him again and again and again. He put his arms to his face to protect himself from her powerful punches but he just let her hit him. To stop her he pushed her hard against the wall. Her eyes raged and she lunged at him kicking his torso. He fell to the floor and she got on top of him punching him over and over.

"Fight me!" She yelled.

He grabbed her and flipped her onto her back pinning her arms back over her head.

"Enough Skye. I don't want to fight you."

Wiggling her arm loose she slugged him and managed to get up off the ground. He followed suit a few seconds later.

"I'm not the rookie you knew Ward. I have skills now. I learned and I trained so that I could defeat people like you."

"I'm not the enemy Skye-"

"You were." She ran towards him but Ward grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall knocking the wind out of her.

"I'm not and now you're really bleeding Skye." Blood ran to her finger tips.

Still holding her body against the wall he could feel it let go.

"I'm not the enemy Skye."

"I know." She finally whispered as her rib cage rose and fell.

He leaned in and put his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't know if that's enough." She could smell him and feel his breath on her lips.

She pushed him back, off her.

"You hurt me Ward and that hurt changed me. You almost broke me but I fought back. I miss who I used to be. I miss laughing and I hate that I cried every day for months over you. I know you've changed and I know where your loyalties are but seeing you- making someone else laugh brought it all back and I was that lost vulnerable person again."

There was silence between them except for the heavy breathing as they both tried to catch their breath. That was the second time she had mentioned Sabrina and Ward hated it.

"She's not you."

Skye pushed his body away from hers and walked through the lab to the first aid kit hanging on the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

As Skye bandaged up her shoulder she remembered the last time she had been with Ward and needed to bandage up a gunshot wound. She thought back and all the details come flooding back...

Their attack had been perfect. Hydra was weak now but Skye had been dragged off by Garrett and Coulson didn't want to risk killing her while trying to kill them. There had been a temporary, very temporary, cease-fire.

Garrett appeared in the basement where Ward was and he threw Skye to the ground just as the pain took over and he collapsed to the floor. "Kill her." Garrett said threw clenched teeth and despite the pain, he was now looking intently at Ward, "are you weak Ward!" Ward picked a weapon up off the ground . He hated Garrett for dragging her here- for making him do this. Moments of his life were flashing in his mind, choices he had made, decisions he made. How had he gotten here, about to kill her- the only person who he had really cared about in a long time. "Kill her!" Ward closed his eyes trying to focus. Seconds felt like hours.

May had told her not to waste her feelings. As she stood there, gun pointed she knew it had been for this moment- she wanted to destroy them- him- those who had dared to hurt the only family she had ever really known. Grant was looking at her, there was pain in his eyes as Garrett screamed to finish her. His words rattled him as his body jumped in surprise. She didn't understand what he had over him.

"You gonna kill me Ward!" She yelled more a statement than a question. She was trying to buy some time, she knew that the team wasn't far behind but she didn't know if Garrett would get to him before the team got to her.

In a desperate move she attacked, trying to put all her rage into that one moment. He had taught her how to disarm someone- it had been one of their first lessons. She reached him but he anticipated her move and threw her to the ground- she hadn't anticipated what happened next In the same moment he attacked Garrett and broke his neck before putting a bullet right between the eyes. Skye tried to flee but Ward threw himself on her as Coulson's and the team burst threw the door. Bullets flew. Once the dust settled, Coulson pulled Ward off of Skye and she realized that...

Snapping back to the present Skye allowed the hot water from the shower to pour over her head. She realized that the bullet hadn't only hit her arm but it had gone right through Ward's chest that day. She could remember the blood gushing from his wound as Coulson pulled him off her. She also hadn't remembered the pain in his eyes- she remembered seeing the inside of his soul that day in that hellish moment. She leaned down and turned up the heat of the shower- it was practically burning her skin. She remembered looking back, as Coulson pulled her out- into his eyes, convinced that he as dying. No sound escaped his lips but she recognized the words "I love you" before he closed his eyes. She thought he had died in that moment. Two years later she could finally admit to herself that she didn't feel relieved that day, as she had told everyone, but that her heart had ached, almost indescribably. It had been easier to hate him than to admit... She opened her eyes. She knew the truth. She knew where her anger towards him came from. She remembered the feel of his breath on her lips last night, the weight of his body against hers. She had been focused for so long. She didn't allow herself to feel anymore but these feelings were too strong for her to ignore and all she wanted to do was run- to him. She pulled a towel around her body and opened the door and the steam escaped into the hallway. She needed rest, it had been an physical and emotionally exhausting day. She needed to refocus.

"I see you two worked things out." Coulson said sarcastically walking past the lounge. Ward held an ice pack to his swollen face and Jemma was applying stitches to Skye arms once again. Skye smiled and flashed a quick look at Ward. Coulson had watched the security footage of their fight- he wasn't surprised that Ward didn't fight back and he was always proud of Skye's fighting skills- even if it was against a member of the team. The tension between Skye and Ward had been building over the last 48 hours and he was pleased to see that they had finally "spoken to each other".

"Ward you a have a call from the HUB." May said over the intercom. Skye immediately understood by the look on his face that it must be her calling. He almost couldn't tear his eyes from hers but he soon stood up and walked to his bunk to take the call.

FitzSimmons were now talking about some new thought for a weapon. Skye thought to herself that their minds really did function as one unit.

"We have a new mission" Coulson said rushing into the room. Ward came back moments later and Skye couldn't bring herself to look at him although she could feel his stare. He was with Sabrina. That was the truth, that was his life and she wasn't going to be the one to betray that truth. Betrayal had already hurt too many people.

As Coulson explained the mission Skye tried to focus pushing everything else from her mind.

It was a classic mission, get in , recover, get the hell out. Standard op. She knew what to do.

Leaving to get ready, Ward grabbed her arm.

"Can we talk two minutes" his eyes pleaded with her.

"We need to get ready." Pulling her arm out of his grip she coldly turned and walked toward Simmons leaving him standing there, alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"RUN!" May yelled. She had tried to grab the device but she realized that it had been set to detonate. "It's programmed to go off!" The team turned and ran towards the door- this may be one device that they weren't able to recover. Skye stopped and turned back.

"SKYE!" Ward yelled.

She knew that she could disarm it. They had to have sent a signal to detonate as they hadn't known S.H.I.E.L.D was coming so it had to be connected to a network. She just had to get into it and shut it down.

"Are you crazy Skye- let it go, get out of here."

"I can do this Ward..." Maybe it was the panic but she couldn't get in...she couldn't figure out how to hack the encryption. Whoever did this was good but she knew that she was better. As her fingers worked gracefully along the keyboard however she could see that the maze of firewalls would take probably a lot longer than they had.

"Get out of here Ward..." He stood beside her - the device was about to go off and she was standing right in front of it trying to disarm it.

"Not without you, it's not worth your life Skye- please let's go." His voice was panicked.

She turned and looked at him, her fingers stopped. His eyes were pleading with hers.

"Ok, let's go."

In that fraction of a second Ward heard the weapon click and he pushed her out of the way. She hit the ground hard and turned to look up to where Ward was standing. There was a beam of bright orange light going right threw Ward's body. He was frozen there. Then a pulse was discharged and Ward hit the wall 15 feet away. Skye scrambled to her feet to get to him. He lay unconscious against the wall and when Skye reached him she immediately checked to see if he was alive. He wasn't breathing and she couldn't find a heartbeat- she could feel the panic rising in her soul. "Common Ward please..." She begged "please fight." She pulled him down so that he was now lying flat on the floor. She put her lips to his and tried to blow life back into him. She pushed on his chest for what felt like hours and she tried with every ounce of her being to bring him back.

Ward's body still lay motionless. Coulson and May ran back into the room and froze at the scene before them.

Laying her head on his chest Skye whispered "please don't leave me."

Coulson watched for a minute and his heart broke for Skye. He walked over and pulled her off Ward. "You've done everything you could Skye." He motioned to May to take over the efforts to save Ward's life.

"You did everything you could" Coulson held Skye in his arms.

"Ward- please don't give up. FIGHT WARD!" She screamed.

May looked up at Coulson and without making a move she confirming Ward's death.

Skye turned and put her hand over her mouth. Her breathing slowed as she tried not to feel the anger and the pain.

The room was deathly quiet despite the alarms that were blaring on the other side of the wall. Coulson knew that they had to get out of there and he wasn't sure they'd be able to take Ward's body. He handed Skye his gun and told her to get the hell out but she hesitated. "There's nothing more you can do Skye- go now." Skye knew that Ward would have said the same thing so she took the weapon handed to her and ran for the door. She stopped only briefly to look back at Ward's body.

Coulson and May looked at each other. "We can't get out of here with his body Coulson."

"I know." Coulson helped May to her feet and they turned towards the door. "He died protecting her- he'll be remembered that way" Coulson said, these were the decisions he hated making.

Coulson stopped just as they got to the door- "Wait May..." He turned slowly back... Something made him stop... Suddenly Ward's sat up gasping for air. May and Coulson ran back to him.

"Ward..." Coulson was kneeling down in front of him holding his face in his hands. Ward looked shocked and confused.

"Skye, where's Skye..." Ward's voice was terror stricken.

"She's fine but we have to go now..." Ward got to his feet and grabbing his gun off the floor he walked to the door "We'll let's get out of here shall we." Coulson and May, still in shock, couldn't agree more.

Skye hadn't turned back until she reached the bus. Her adrenaline had kept her going. FitzSimmons came running down to the ramp to meet her. "He's not really..." Fitz started but was interrupted by Skye. "He's gone Fitz, there was no heartbeat." Skye's body shook at the anger she felt. Whoever had done this was going to pay. She wouldn't stop until she had taken their life.

"Where are Coulson and May?"

"Right behind me...they should be here in two seconds, we have to get out of here."

Skye walked up the ramp trying desperately to keep it together.

"Skye..." Fitz called. "Skye!" He yelled once more, insistently.

"Fitz I can't right now..." And then she saw them. Coulson. May. Ward.

He was alive! She thought her mind was playing tricks on her until they reached the ramp themselves. She couldn't move. Ward collapsed onto the ramp his rib cage rose and fell frantically as he tried to catch his breath.

"Get us in the air May!" Coulson yelled as he walked up the ramp door as it began to close and when he walked past Skye he stopped putting his hand on her shoulder "it'll take a lot more than that to kill him." With a wink he continued on his way.

Coulson had retrieved the device and FitzSimmons carried it together to the lab.

"I want a full work up now." He barked at the scientists. "I want to know exactly what that thing is."

With excitement in their eyes FitzSimmons answered "yes sir" in unison.

Skye stood there watching him. His breathing progressively slowed as his body quieted. He sat up and turned to stand when he saw her standing there.

"Hi." He smiled, thankful that she was ok and that he got to see her again. "That was fun."

"You died Ward- I watched you die." Her voice was filled with emotion and he realized this wasn't the time for jokes.

"I didn't die Skye. I'm right here." She stood up and walked towards her.

She put her hand up. She hadn't felt pain like that in 2 years when she thought he had died and she needed to protect herself. "I'm happy you're here Ward- alive"

She turned not wanting him to see and then she walked away leaving him standing there as FitzSimmons came running out of the lab wanting to conduct a thousand tests on him.

Later that night she couldn't sleep. She walked around the bus trying desperately to silence her thoughts and make sense of the days events. The last 72 hrs had been insane. FitzSimmons concluded that the device was a like a stun-gun but probably alien. That it had temporarily knocked Ward literally - out of body.

She walked aimlessly but she knew where her feet were taking her. As she reached the staircase she could see him punching away. He had been given his life back today. She took a sip of her drink and watched his body move. She took in every inch of his shirtless body and watched his muscles as he punched over and over. For someone who just got a new lease on life she was surprised at the aggressiveness he showed. Then he stopped, holding the punching bag. She watched him breathe and she realized just how much that made her happy.

"I guess it's your turn to watch me" he said not even turning around. How did he know she was there?

"I was just wandering...can't sleep."

"Why are you here Skye? You've made your feelings perfectly clear."." He punched the bag again.

"I told you I can't sleep..."

"It's a huge plane Skye, why are you here!" His frustration resonated in the tone of his voice. "You've made it really clear that you don't want me around. You push me away every chance you get Skye. Last night you tried to beat the hell out of me. I know what happened 2 years ago and I have tried to make amends but I now know, I realize that no matter what you and I Skye...well..."

"Ward..." She said walking down the staircase.

"I died today Skye! My life flashed before my eyes and I realized afterwards that no matter what I do, no matter how much I apologize you'll never, never be...I died today and you couldn't care less"

"I know you died today Ward..." Fear was running threw her veins as she approached him, could she control herself? "I didn't care- really- I was terrified! You died in my arms. I couldn't save you no matter how I tried and I tried Ward." She stopped and she was now right in front of him. She could feel the heat of his body on her skin.

"I didn't know you tried, no one told me." He hung his head.

"You said I'd never be...never be what Ward?" She looked up into his eyes. She knew the answer but she had to hear it.

"Ward...I'd never be what?" She asked again.

He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. "You'd never be mine Skye- you'd never be mine!" He leaned into her body.

"Ward..." He pushed himself off her in frustration before she could say another word. He turned quickly and punched the bag.

"What makes you think I ever stopped being yours Ward?"

He punched again but stopped when the words registered. "What?

She just looked at him and shook her head. She had finally said it out loud.

It took him 2 steps to get to her slamming her body against the wall once more, covering her body with his again. Then his lips crashed down onto hers. It was frantic and passionate, they had never kissed like this before. All this had been pent up for so long that it was like their bodies exploded. Skye's hands were in his hair and his hands found themselves all over her body. She loved the feel of his body on hers and as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his firm body and she knew she wanted more- she wanted all of him, forever.

Then an image flashed in her mind, Sabrina.

"Grant, stop, stop."she said allowing her legs to fall to the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't do this..." Frustration and confusion flashed in his eyes.

"You don't want this..."

"You can't betray her...Sabri..."

Skye didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as Ward's lifeless body hit the ground.

Skye reacted in slow motion not understanding what was happening- 20 seconds ago his body was fuelled by passion and now it lay motionless on the floor. He wasn't breathing and she ran to hit the panic button that would alert everyone on board that she needed help- fast.

Coulson was the first to descend the staircase, he asked a few questions and Skye gave him the relevant information. Skye stood back as the others arrived and FitzSimmons started working to revive Ward. "It must be a secondary attack from the device... I don't understand-" Simmons said to Fitz. "Maybe an electro-pulse would jump-start his system?" Fitz replied running to get the necessary equipment from the lab.

"We need to get him to the HUB..."

As they worked Skye hit the wall where moments earlier he had kissed her- her body slipped to the floor and tears rolled down her face. He couldn't die- not now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They arrived at the HUB in record time and as they landed emergency medical personnel ran towards the plane. As the cargo door opened the silence that had occupied the team since Ward hit the ground was broken. In what seemed like seconds Ward's body was being carried out and Simmons was shouting instructions that bordered on orders. Simmons had been in constant contact with the medical personnel on the ground and they had known what to anticipate, but Simmons panicked state did nothing to reassure the team that Ward would ever be the same again.

Skye stood at the entrance to the lab not able to move. She watched the scene unfold in the same state she had been in for for last few hours- disbelief. Everyone thought she was in shock but she was simply trying not to allow the anger to take over. She was trying to keep her mind still- blocking all the questions that she wanted to scream into the universe- the first of which being- why? Coulson came up behind and she jumped as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"They're going to do everything they can Skye and I've asked them to give us constant updates." Before Skye even realized it she was walking with Coulson towards the Critical Care Unit.

They arrived to find what seemed like too many people hovering over Ward. Sensors were being placed on his chest, monitors were being set up and the doctors, in one corner of the room, were engaged in a discussion analyzing some of Simmons preliminary findings and new results that they were being handed. It was absolute chaos to any outsider.

Skye wanted to step into the room, hold his hand. She took a step forward but stopped when the door swung open and Sabrina stepped through, a panicked look on her face.

"What happened?" Tears were rolling down her face now at the sight of him. Coulson pulled her aside to explain what had happened.

Can I sit with him" asked Sabrina in a whisper. The doctor nodded and she stepped into the room and took Ward's hand. Skye didn't know what to do with herself- another woman was holding his hand.

Moments later she could vaguely hear Coulson talking to her about Sabrina but she couldn't even answer him. She knew that Ward was in good hands and she had to believe that he would fight whatever was putting him in this state but all she could do was walk away. She needed to be alone, to think, to analyze, to yell and scream. She had just allowed herself to admit to herself and to him her true feelings and now he could be... She couldn't even allow her mind to drift to the possibility that he might not... Tears rolled down her face as she finally reached her bunk, closed the door and allowed the wealth of emotions to escape her body. She sobbed until it felt like she had no more tears.

"The next 24 hours will be critical Coulson, we've managed to stabilize him but he'll need to fight- there's nothing more we can do for him because we don't really know what's wrong. His vitals are all over the place".

"What do you mean you don't know what's wrong with him?"

"The weapon that caused this isn't working so it's difficult for us to say exactly... We know it's a form of radiation but like no other we've come across. It's messed with his core and as such we're in a guessing game of sorts. We're trying what we think is best but we really don't know." The doctor looked beaten.

"FitzSimmons are working on establishing what the weapon's purpose was. They have the weapon and I'm sure they are doing everything they can- they haven't rested since this all began."

"Let's hope we'll get the information we need to know."

Sabrina hadn't left Ward's side. It had been 24 hours since they had arrived at the HUB and Ward's condition had remained stable overnight. Sabrina was asleep in the chair beside Ward's bed, she was startled when, without warning, Ward sat up straight in bed, his eyes open wide- "Skye- where's Skye!" were the panicked words that escaped his mouth. Sabrina stood up shocked and then the alarms started to sound as his body crashed back to the bed and began to convulse. "He's crashing again!" a nurse yelled and the room filled with doctors trying to resuscitate him once more. The news that Ward had crashed again travelled fast. Coulson ran to Skye's bunk wanting to tell her in person but she was gone.

For 2 days Coulson was updated on Ward's condition. He had crashed another 3 times since Skye had disappeared and the question that was now being asked was at what point should they just stop and let him go. The doctors still couldn't explain his condition and FitzSimmons were still perplexed by the weapon which seemed to be neither head or tails. To top it all off Skye had disappeared off the planet. Coulson feared the worst after watching the security footage and seeing the moments before Ward's collapse. This may just have pushed her over the edge. He had tried to locate her and the plane she had left with with but his attempts failed and he knew that if Skye didn't want to be found she wouldn't be.

Coulson was in the lab watching FitzSimmons work, hoping for something that would help when he saw Skye in the distance walking toward the plane. As she approached he saw that her body was beaten, fresh wounds on her face and hands were visible even from a distance- fresh blood still visible on her chin under a pretty nasty gash in her lip. Coulson immediately ran to meet her.

Her eyes were dark and tired and Coulson gave her a look of pure concern as she handed him a flash drive.

"Give it to FitzSimmons- quickly." The moment it left her hands she collapsed to the ground, the exhaustion finally taking over.

Coulson ran back with a bottle of water and crouched beside her.

"Where the hell have you been!"

"We needed to know what the weapon was- I heard your conversation with the doctor and so I went to get it."

"You're incredibly stupid to have gone alone Skye!" His tone was serious and authoritative.

"You should have told me- we could have gone with you!"

She just looked up at him and in one look he knew everything she would have said aloud.

"It was an exceptional circumstance." She finally said with a slight smile which lasted a fraction of a second as they were interrupted when Coulson was informed that Ward was once again crashing. Skye stood in her weakened state determined to see him.

Sabrina was standing in the corridor when Skye entered the Critical Care Unit. Their eyes met and Skye instantly looked away almost ashamed of her feelings with the other woman in the same room. She continued down the hallway

"He always yelled out your name in his sleep you know."

Skye stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

"I don't think he's ever had a night, when we were together, without a nightmare and although he never talked about you- I understood. He was haunted by whatever happened between you two. I honestly thought you were a ghost."

Skye turned to look at her.

"He was never mine, I knew that. I knew the day you walked back into his life that I would lose him. I never really had him."

"I..." Skye couldn't think...

"That day in the Mess- when he saw you- there was a spark in his eyes that I had never seen. When I called him- I knew by the sound of his voice and then he told me about you and I knew that you were the one whose name he shouted in his sleep."

Skye had tears rolling down her face. It was too much. Sabrina confessing all this to her.

"I'm sorry Sabrina- I never..."

"It's not... It's not your fault." Sabrina interrupted her trying to give Skye an out. She didn't lose Ward to Skye.

"I don't know if he's going to make it Skye, so I wanted you to know. He yelled out your name again before he crashed."

With a look that clearly thanked Sabrina Skye turned and ran to Ward's room as quickly as her legs would carry her. She stopped dead in her tracks to see the doctors all standing watching him not moving, all the alarms still sounding.

Coulson entered the room seconds behind her.

"Do something!" Skye yelled at the doctors and nurses who were standing, watching, not doing!

Coulson touched her arm and in a very calm voice he told how many times he had crashed in the last 2 days, how they had had to make a decision as to what was best for Ward at this point and they had decided that if he crashed again they would simply try to make him comfortable.

"You have to help him Coulson- tell them to do something!" Coulson simply looked at her in the way he always had.

"We don't want him to suffer Skye and we don't know how to help him beyond what we've already done".

Skye walked over to Ward. She put her head down to his chest hoping to hear the sound of air in his lungs, the sound of his heart beating in his chest. The nurses slowly started to turn off the machines and the room grew deathly quiet. Skye heard nothing. Tears rolled down her checks as her heart contracted painfully. "Please Ward, I love you." Silence remained.

"Move Skye!" Fitz yelled and she moved away from Ward's body due to the shock of Fitz's scream in the silent moment just as Fitz activated the weapon and hit Ward once again.

"What the hell are you doing!" Skye yelled.

"It's in the data you brought Skye- we think it'll reverse the effects-"

"You think!" Skye yelled not really knowing what else to do.

"Well it's his only shot and his prognosis wasn't great 10 seconds ago so let's see what this does shall we before we yell at me." Fitz watched Ward intently for any sign of life.

Skye held her breath along with Coulson and Simmons.

Seconds felt like hours.

Skye walked over to Ward's still motionless body. She had had a glimmer of hope but it was fading fast. She once again put her head to Ward's chest. She took a deep breath wanting to remember his smell and the feel of his skin on hers.

"Say it again" it took her a moment to register the voice. It felt so real.

She felt a pressure on her head and realized that her hair was gently being stroked.

"Say it again." He asked again.

Then she heard it, faint but it was there, his heartbeat.

She opened her eyes slowly. If she was dreaming she didn't want to wake.

His eyes were open and looking into hers. She didn't dare move a muscle until he asked her once again. "Say it again Skye-"

She smiled what felt like the biggest smile of her life as she lifted her head from his chest.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

The doctors quickly crowded them and Skye moved away allowing them to do their work.


End file.
